Repressed
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: The Lodger's repressed state has caused him to slip into insanity so one of the Invisibles take pity on him and offer him a little...relief.


**Not beta'd so it may have many an error lol. I just wrote this while I was on break from work and taking a break from the other series I have been writing. Trying not to post so many of my series at once and not finish them ever because of the fact that I forget about them every time LOL.**

* * *

The lodger crept through the dark house once more. He was nervous because the male voice was back and taunting him

The lodger tried his best to ignore the offending voice and the heat pooling in his stomach but it was proving to be impossible. The voice sighed out,''I can hear you walking...''

The lodger bit his lip and ignored the voice once more. He was definitely not prepared for what happened next. Even though the lights were off, he could not see a thing, but he definitely felt something caress his stomach and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

The lodger tried to rush and hide but to no avail, he was trapped in place with the invisible one rubbing circles into his sensitive skin. He did not realize how touch starved he was until he felt the caresses gently moving up and down his back and around his stomach.

The Lodger closed his eyes and tried to will it away, he mumbled to himself,''Just a dream...None of this is real I have got to wake up.''

''Oh honey...This is real...Can't you feel me...''The male voice taunted and caressed the bulge forming in the lodger's nightgown. The Lodger jerked away from the touch eyes wide. He tried to focus on his surroundings but nothing was there.

''Bormot...'' The male voice singsonged,''Don't you like it when I make you feel good?''

The lodger blanched, how did this thing know his name. He looked around completely confused and nervous and to his dismay, very aroused. He felt uncomfortable that this entity was male. Bormot did not have any feelings towards males and had only been with one person in his life and that was his ex-wife so this was an extremely bizarre experience for him. He hated how eager his body was under the invisible one's touch.

Bormot clenched his eyes shut again and willed himself to wake up but stopped as the caresses came back. He gasped when he felt his night gown get lifted and his underwear was swiftly pulled down,''Mmm bigger than I thought...'' The voice said making Bormot blush and feel ashamed. The lodger had not even looked at his body for a long time. Yes he would bathe and get dressed but he never took time to explore any of this. Whenever an erection came it was time to sit in a cold bath and think about anything other than his arousal.

''Awww, poor sexually repressed man...Let me make you cum...Maybe that will loosen you up? I know that you have fantasies...It is a shame that you deny yourself this kind of pleasure...'' the male voice said and it angered the Lodger to hear. Why waste time on sexual fantasies when you could work or study or write or just think about other things. Maybe he was sexually repressed, so what? It suited him just fine.

''No it doesn't Bormot.'' The voice cut through his thoughts and made him gasp.

''You sit here all day and work, work, work. You just write, study, and drink tea. Isn't that lonely? At least allow yourself some physical pleasure...remember when you were an adolescent and you would sneak off away from your father and go into the woods and explore your body all evening? What happened? Just touch...'' Bormot felt the invisible hand grab his and guide his hand down to his arousal. It felt so weird to touch himself there again. It felt amazing. Had it always felt this good? Did he really manage to forget what sex felt like after the divorce with his wife? Or many during their failing and sexless marriage. After their son was born there was no reason for sex anymore according to her and he repressed himself so bad for so long. Bormot threw his head back and stroked himself faster. Damn, how did he forget how this felt?

Bormot let out a loud gasp as he felt something engulf his swollen cock. It was a peculiar feeling that he had never experienced before but he did not want it to stop.

It was not long until he had reached his climax, becoming a shuddering mess. He slowly sank down the wall basking in his orgasm. Before he had a chance to freak out the sound of a rooster crowing brought him out of his spiralling madness if only for a second.


End file.
